DESCRIPTION: The goal of this project is to evaluate injury research literature information retrieval. The proposed project will consist of several steps: 1) Identifying the areas included in injury research, since the published injury research literature occurs in many fields, including engineering, law enforcement, medicine, occupational safety, nursing, etc. 2) Identifying which sources (journals, conference proceedings, government reports, etc.) contain useful literature for surveying the injury fields identified in step 1. 3) Developing a common vocabulary of terms used in different injury fields. 4) Identifying what types of queries are currently done most often in injury research. 5) Identifying what fields should be included in a new coded-abstract database. 6) Development of a common coding instrument for literature to be included in the new database. 7) Planning for identifying and including material into the new database, including grey literature, conference and symposia records, and other unabstracted literature.